Dragon Ball Z: Saiyajins vs Saiyajins
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: Aparece un nuevo enemigo que robará las esferas del dragón de Namek y resucitará a los saiyajins, con ellos a los antepasados de nuestros héroes. También dará vida a otros enemigos como Freezer y Cell. Su nuevo enemigo buscará venganza contra las personas que quieren. Aventura, romance, familia y drama. Goku y Vegeta tendrán que enfrentarse a algo a lo que puede que no estén listos
1. El nuevo enemigo

**Aquí os dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que os guste y antes que nada debo avisar que saldrán algunos saiyajins que aparecieron en mi fic El nacimiento del heredero. Es decir, madres de los protagonistas, familiares de ellas. Cosas así.**

**Veremos romance, batallas, drama, familia... de todo. Disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**DRAGÓN BALL Z: SAIYAJINS VS SAIYAJINS**

Capítulo 1. El nuevo enemigo.

Un ser de color verde, con zonas rosadas y antenas caía al suelo, donde se encontraban los demás habitantes muertos. Una bota marrón se apoyaba en una gran esfera anaranjada que tenía cinco estrellas. Una mirada fría de ojos amarillos como los de un gato observaban aquella trágica imagen. Su risa empezó a hacer eco en el lugar y después de su silencio se rompió cuando seis esferas más impactaron en el suelo, cada una con sus estrellas correspondientes.

-Ahora tengo las siete esferas del dragón-dijo una voz femenina llena de odio-preparaos, Goku y Vegeta.-

* * *

Ya todo había acabado al fin, la Tierra estaba en paz después de la muerte de Majin Buu y nuestro guerrero estaba volviendo a su dulce y hermosa vida con su querida y adorada familia...

-¡GOKU!-gritó una mujer morena que estaba perdiendo la paciencia al ver a su marido limpiando la nevera cuando no era siquiera la hora de comer.

-Chi Chi-se asustó el guerrero al ver a la mujer con los ojos que echaban chispas-han pasado dos horas del desayuno ¡tengo hambre!-

-¡HAMBRE PERO NO DINERO!-Chi Chi le cerró la puerta de la nevera, aquella que era la entrada al paraíso del saiyajin-Goku, no puedes comértelo todo y luego a la hora de comer y cenar no haya nada que poner en la mesa. Si quieres tener caprichos empieza por el paso más sencillo.-

-¿Más sencillo?-preguntó dudando un poco.

-Trabajar-Goku se quedó pensando un momento-un buen hombre y marido trabaja y gana dinero con el que comprar la comida y regalarle vestidos y flores a su esposa.-

-Pero Chi Chi si vivimos en las montañas-se rascó la cabeza-no hace falta que compre flores.-

-¡PONTE A BUSCAR UN TRABAJO!-gritó estampando el periódico en la cara para que buscara un empleo.

Chi Chi se fue de la cocina para ir al dormitorio y hacer las camas mientras que Goku estaba mirando el periódico. En un apartado había un anuncio de la Capsule Corp. y fue entonces cuando le vino una idea. Se llevó los dedos a su frente y se teletransportó a la casa de su amiga.

Goku apareció en los jardines de la Capsule Corp. Iba a buscar a Bulma cuando captó un olor muy familiar.

-Son los pasteles de la madre de Bulma-dijo siguiendo el olor.

Llegó hasta la cocina, donde había una bandeja encima de la mesa llena de varios pasteles. Se dirigió a tomar uno, pues aun estaba hambriento, aunque antes de hacerlo...

-Hola a ti también, Goku-el guerrero se asustó al oír la voz. Miró en la dirección que venía, su amiga Bulma estaba mirándole enfadada con las manos en las caderas.

-Bulma-dijo llevando su mano al pecho, casi le da un vuelco el corazón-no me des esos sustos.-

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo!-se cruzó de brazos la peliazul-has sido tú quien ha entrado sin llamar.-

-Es cierto-se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a reír a su manera.

-Me gustaría saber para que has venido-recordó ella-a parte de acabar con los pasteles de mi madre.-

-Yo venía... venía...-dudó un poco y luego sonrió con inocencia-¡no me acuerdo!-

Bulma se quedó sin palabras, realmente su amigo no había cambiado nada. Sonrío feliz, él estaba de vuelta y parecía que se iba a quedar. En ese momento Vegeta entró a la cocina, al parecer había notado la presencia de nuestro guerrero.

-Hola Vegeta-le saludó Goku y éste frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se cruzó de brazos mirando de arriba abajo a su amigo-enemigo.

-No lo recuerdo-Vegeta hizo una mueca, todavía se preguntaba cómo consiguió vencer a Majin Buu.

-¿Y esto?-señaló Bulma el periódico que llevaba Goku en la mano-¿ahora lees la prensa?-

-¿Esto?-preguntó mostrándolo, entonces un golpe le dio en la cabeza a Goku cobrando la memoria-¡ya me acuerdo! Bulma, necesito trabajar en tu empresa.-

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella alucinada ante la propuesta de su amigo, que tenía un semblante serio.

-Tienes que darme un trabajo en la Capsule Corp, debo tra...-las palabras de Goku fueron interrumpidas por la audible risa de Vegeta, el guerrero de pelos alborotados se quedó mirándole sin entender.

-¡VEGETA!-le regañó Bulma haciéndole callar, luego miró a su amigo-Goku me gustaría de verdad darte trabajo, pero en Capsule Corp. no hay nada en lo que tu puedas... encajar.-

-Seguro que sí, ya lo verás-intentó convencerla.

-No se te ocurra ponerlo en el laboratorio-advirtió Vegeta-no quiero que la casa salga volando.-

-Bueno...-Bulma empezó a pensar-siempre puedes encargarte de traer papeles, hacer fotocopias... vamos, ser mi secretario.-

-¡Eso puedo hacerlo!-

-¿Y para que quieres trabajar?-preguntó intrigado el príncipe.

-Chi Chi quiere que lleve dinero a casa para que la compre flores-la pareja se quedó mirando a Goku, ¿en serio era esa la respuesta?

-Es raro... pero mirándolo por otro lado es bueno-sonrío Bulma que luego miró a Vegeta maliciosa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con indiferencia.

-Tú vas a trabajar también para que me compres flores-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿QUÉ?-abrió los ojos atónitos-¡NI LO PIENSES!-

-¡VEGETA NO ME GRITES PORQUE...!-

En ese momento hubo temblor en la casa haciendo que los tres cayeran al suelo. Rápidamente los dos guerreros se levantaron aunque Bulma tardó un poco más. Los dos saiyajins tenían un semblante serio, notaban una fuerza en el jardín de la Capsule Corp. De repente el semblante de Goku cambió por uno más animado.

-Es tu hermano, Vegeta-miró al guerrero que estaba aun con aquel semblante serio.

-¿Tarble?-preguntó Bulma acercándose a su amigo que asintió-espero que no venga a traer malas noticias.-

Los tres salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron al jardín. Allí estaba Tarble con su esposa, Gure. Al ver a la humana y los dos saiyajins se acercaron sonriendo para saludarles.

-¡Hola!-saludó Tarble que a diferencia de su hermano era más amigable.

-Tarble-saludó la mujer de Vegeta con una sonrisa-que alegría volverte a ver.-

-A nosotros también-dijo él mirando a la mujer y luego miró a su hermano y a Goku-que bien conseguimos mandar las naves al punto exacto en donde estáis.-

-Lo único que habéis hecho dos cráteres-señaló Goku y Tarble tosió.

-La culpa son de las naves-contestó Gure-aterrizan con mucha fuerza, no lo podemos controlar.-

-¿No piensas decir a que has venido, Tarble?-preguntó con una voz muy molesta su hermano mayor.

-¡Vegeta!-le llamó Bulma con enfado-es tu hermano, le tienes que recibir mejor.-

-No, Bulma, no tienes porque enfadarte con él-pidió Tarble y suspiró-realmente no vengo de visita familiar.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó curioso Goku.

-Veréis-el hermano menor de Vegeta empezó a contar-hace poco, el planeta Port, donde tienen encerrados a grandes villanos del Universo fue atacado.-

-¿Port?-preguntó Vegeta y su hermano asintió-ahí es donde están los que quedaron vivos del ejercito de Freezer.-

-Los que no lograron escapar-afirmó Tarble y siguió contando-unos mercenarios que rondaban de planeta en planeta decidieron soltar a todos los villanos que fueron encerrados en Port. Lo primero que hicieron cuando estuvieron libres fue atacar todos los lugares por los que pasaban.-

-Por suerte llevaban unas pulseras que los hacían perder algo de fuerza y pudieran ser localizados-prosiguió Gure-volvieron a ser encarcelados en el planeta Port y aquellos mercenarios también.-

-No parece tan malo-comentó Goku cuando Gure terminó-si los villanos están encerrados en ese planeta ya no habrá peligro.-

-Y seguro que habrá aumentado la vigilancia y complicado las maneras de escapar o de que los liberes-apuntó Bulma.

-Sí... si ese realmente es el comienzo-todos miraron a Tarble-en el planeta Port quedaba con vida una persona que pertenecía a Anwar.-

-Anwar-apretó los puños Vegeta recordándolo.

-¿Sabes cuál es?-preguntó Bulma.

-Ese planeta fue destruido por Freezer-contestó el príncipe mirando a la mujer-tuvo que mandar a las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu.-

-Pues está libre... consiguió escapar sin que fuera localizada-dijo Tarble y todos se temieron lo peor.

-Tarble-lo llamó Goku-¿no sabes como esa persona acabó encerrada?-

-Por supuesto-frunció el ceño-Paragus salvó su vida.-

-¿Paragus?-preguntó Bulma, miró a Vegeta y Goku y ambos estaban con los ojos abiertos-¿le conocéis?-

-Estoy seguro de que es el padre de Broly-contestó Goku y vio como Vegeta asentía.

-Adara fue capturada por los crímenes que cometía con Broly-prosiguió Gure y todos escuchaban atentos.

-¿Una mujer?-preguntó Goku y Tarble asintió.

-Adara era, por decirlo de alguna manera... la mujer de Broly-informó el hermano menor y Goku no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al oírlo.

-Cuando peleamos contra Broly no iba acompañado de ninguna mujer-recordó Vegeta la batalla que tuvieron fuera de la Tierra.

-Porque ella fue capturada y llevada a Port antes de la muerte de Paragus y Broly-respondió su hermano Tarble-pero eso no es lo que importa, Vegeta. Esa mujer consiguió quitarse la pulsera y no ha sido capturada.-

-¿Piensas que vendrá aquí?-preguntó Vegeta y su hermano negó.

-Estoy segura que ella sabe que no tiene nada que hacer con dos saiyajins-respondió Gure por su marido-pero buscará alguna manera de acabar con vosotros.-

-Vegeta-Goku llamó a su compañero y éste le miró-tenemos que hacer algo antes de que sea tarde.-

-¿Sabes donde está esa mujer?-preguntó Bulma a su cuñado.

-No tengo ni la menor idea-respondió él-esperaba que de alguna manera vosotros pudierais localizarla.-

-Yo no siento nada...-intentó Goku encontrar algún ki poderoso.

-Puede que también sepa disminuir su ki-comentó Vegeta y Goku dejó de rastrear.

-Igualmente tampoco tiene muchas maneras de vengarse-pensó en alto Bulma-Broly está muerto, al igual que todos los enemigos con los que nos hemos cruzado... y si no es poderosa... No recibirá ayuda de nadie, no tiene nada que hacer.-

-Ella mandó un mensaje a mi planeta diciendo que tenía algo preparado-todos miraron a Tarble-sabía que era un saiyajin y no vivía en la Tierra. También sabe que soy débil...-

-En otras palabras-resumió su hermano-eres un mensajero.-

-Vegeta esto es importante-cambió de conversación Tarble-no solo este planeta, todo el Universo está en peligro.-

* * *

Miraba las siete esferas juntas brillando. Sonrió de medio lado y pronunció aquellas palabras.

-¡Gran Dragón despierta de tu sueño y concédeme mis deseos!-

El cielo de Namek oscureció y de las siete esferas salió como un rayo un enorme dragón de color verde. De terrible apariencia y físico fuerte, era el Dragón de Namek, Porunga.

-Dime cuales son tus deseos-dijo el enorme dragón y la sonrisa de aquella mujer se hizo más grande.

* * *

**Este es el primer capítulo que espero que os haya gustado!**

**En el siguiente descubriremos cuales son los tres deseos que pedirá esta mujer que ha matado a la mayoría de los habitantes de Namek. **

**Espero que os haya gustado, os agradezco que hayáis leído, dejad reviews! Y como siempre no se desconecten )**


	2. Los deseos a Porunga

**El siguiente capítulo de este fic. Espero que os guste! Disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 2. Los deseos a Porunga.

Aquella mujer que invocó a Porunga era de blanca piel, melena ondulada rojiza, de labios rojos como el carmín y con pequeños colmillos, sus ojos eran amarillos y sus pupilas eran las misas que las de un gato, y sus orejas puntiagudas adornadas con varios pendientes. Vestía con un vestido de cuero duro negro, con una armadura dorada y reforzada de brazaletes y hombreras, junto con unas botas oscuras. Se llamaba Adara y era la mujer que no habían conseguido volver a capturar.

-¿Concedes tres deseos?-preguntó ella mirando al dragón.

-Sí-contestó él-espero que hayas pensado bien en ellos.-

-Solo responde a una duda-el dragón no respondió con palabras pero aceptó su petición mostrando su atención-¿solo resucitas a las buenas personas?-

-Yo resucito a los que me pidan-respondió haciendo que la sonrisa de Adara se hiciera más grande-date prisa.-

-Este es mi primer deseo-la mujer tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente-quiero que resucites en este lugar a todos los saiyajins. A todos-pronunció nuevamente acentuando sus palabras. No quería que Porunga cometiera un error.

-Eso es muy fácil-el dragón iluminó sus ojos y luego siguió hablando-¿cuál es el segundo deseo?-

-¿Dónde están?-preguntó mirando por todas partes pues no se encontraba nadie.

-En el otro lado del planeta-contestó con notoria molestia-el segundo deseo.-

-Espero que no me mientas-gruñó ella y volvió a tomar aire para expulsarlo lentamente-resucita en este lugar a los grandes enemigos de Goku y Vegeta.-

-También es fácil-le volvieron a brillar los ojos y después de volver a ser como antes-¿el tercero?-

* * *

Dos jóvenes se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad Satán. La joven iba agarrada del brazo del hombre que estaba un poco incómodo, solo porque estaba ruborizado. Le gustaba tener a la chica cerca.

-Son Gohan-dijo ella llamando la atención de su acompañante-¿te parece si vamos a una cafetería?-

-Vale-asintió él mirando a la joven-hoy hemos andado mucho, Videl.-

-Merecemos un poco de descanso-sonrió ella.

Se dirigieron a la cafetería más cercana y se sentaron al lado de una gran ventana. Ambos se pidieron algo de beber mientras miraban a la calle como pasaba la gente. Videl que estaba apoyando su cabeza en su mano veía como había parejas agarradas de la mano y algunas mujeres teniendo alrededor de su cintura el brazo de sus novios. Dio un suspiro que llamó la atención del medio saiyajin.

-¿Pasa algo, Videl?-ella lo miró y sonrió falsamente.

-No, no-negó con la cabeza-solo que estoy un poco cansada.-

-¿Quieres irte ya a casa?-preguntó él y ella volvió a suspirar-no me importaría acompañarte.-

-Por un día que no tenemos que estudiar ni que hay que ayudar a nadie...-dijo ella mientras agarraba la taza de café-disfrutemos del día.-

-Tienes razón-vio como daba un sorbo a la bebida-ahora la paz reina en el planeta. Es mejor disfrutarla a cada momento.-

-Cierto-sonrió ella y él le respondió con una sonrisa.

La pareja estaba conversando en la cafetería, sobre sus estudios, sobre su familia... de todo. Videl miró hacia la puerta como si sintiera algo malo. No había nadie, ni siquiera entro alguien por la puerta. Había sentido un horrible escalofrío, pero decidió olvidar, no quería pensar en problemas. Volvió a ver a Son Gohan y se dio cuenta de serio semblante. Eso empeoraba la situación, cada vez que él ponía esa mirada seria significaba que algo malo se avecinaba.

-Son Gohan...-

-Será mejor que vuelvas a casa, Videl-miró a la chica con el mismo semblante serio y un tono que la alarmó un poco-voy a ir a ver a Piccolo. Hay algo que no me gusta.-

-¡No!-Son Gohan cambió su expresión por una algo inocente-yo también quiero ir... hoy íbamos a pasar el día juntos. No pienso apartarme de tu lado hasta que sea la hora.-

-Entonces vamos al Palacio de Dende-dijo el semi saiyajin y ella asintió. Son Gohan sabía que convencer a Videl era muy difícil y no tenía tiempo que perder para que ella volviera a casa.

Ambos salieron de la cafetería y se metieron en un callejón para emprender vuelo, pues hacerlo en medio de la calle donde había tanta gente podía desconcertar un poco. Son Gohan tomó de la mano a Videl, por petición de ella, para ir más rápido, pues no podía llevar la velocidad del hijo mayor de Goku. Tardaron poco más de cinco minutos cuando llegaron y se sorprendieron mucho al ver la visita que tenía el Dios.

En el Palacio se encontraban Goku con su hijo pequeño Goten, Vegeta con Trunks y su hermano Tarble. También estaba Majin Buu y Krillin junto con Ten Shin Han y Yamcha. A otro lado estaban Piccolo y Dende con la mirada perdida. De repente vieron a Son Gohan y Videl, y el padre del joven se acercó a saludar.

-¡Son Gohan! ¡Videl!-sonrió Goku viendo a su hijo y su amiga.

-Hola, papá-saludó Son Gohan sin parar de mirar a toda la gente-veo que no soy el único que sintió esas fuerzas.-

-Han aparecido de la nada-contestó Piccolo mirando al joven mientras se acercaba a él-ha sido cuestión de segundos.-

-¿Seguro que no fue ninguno de vosotros?-preguntó algo temeroso Krillin.

-Ya te dijimos que no, Krillin-respondió Goku mirando a su amigo-se supone que tú conoces el ki de todos nosotros. Además, esas fuerzas se encuentran muy lejos de la Tierra.-

-Lo sé-suspiró el pequeño-solo quería comprobar.-

-Pues no compruebes tan repetidamente-se enfadó Piccolo, pues antes de la aparición de la pareja Krillin ya había preguntado más de una vez.

-¡Tarble!-dijo Son Gohan mirando al hermano de Vegeta-no me di cuenta de que estabas aquí.-

-Vine hace apenas unas horas-contestó el hermano menor-vine para hablaros de esto que está sucediendo.-

Todos miraron a Tarble, a excepción de Goku y Vegeta, que ya lo sabían, al igual que Piccolo y Dende, que pudieron verlo desde el Palacio.

-¿Sabes porque aparecieron estás fuerzas?-preguntó Ten Shin Han rápidamente, como él todos estaban interesados.

-No sé como-negó el saiyajin mirando a todos los guerreros-pero estoy seguro que tiene que ver con esa mujer, Adara.-

-¿Una mujer?-preguntó Yamcha y luego rió-¡entonces no hay que temer!-

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó con molestia Videl que silenció la risa del guerrero al ver su mirada y la de Son Gohan, que estaba delante de ella-¡te recuerdo que hay mujeres muy fuertes!-

-Empezando por C-18-recordó Krillin y Yamcha cambió la mirada.

-¡DEJAROS DE TONTERÍAS!-gritó Vegeta que ya estaba irritado por esa conversación-esa mujer no es fuerte, solo quiere vengarse. Esas fuerzas son la prueba, ella es una, y nosotros sentimos más de un ki.-

-¿Vengarse?-preguntó Son Gohan repitiendo la palabra que más le llamó la atención.

-Al parecer hace poco liberaron a unos villanos del planeta en el que estaban encerrados-le contó Goku a sus amigos-consiguieron volver a encarcelarlos menos a una, Adara que no consiguieron localizarla-todos los guerreros escuchaban atentos el testimonio del saiyajin-parece que esta mujer tiene algo que ver con Broly y que fue encerrada antes de que le conociéramos. Se enteró de que le matamos nosotros y quiere vengarse.-

-¿Algo que ver con Broly?-preguntó Krillin repitiendo las palabras de Goku tartamudeando.

-Goten-susurró el hijo de Vegeta en el oído de su amigo mientras los guerrero seguían hablando-¿te acuerdas de Broly?-

-Sí-tragó saliva el más pequeño-casi no salimos vivos.-

-¿Crees que esa mujer sea peor?-preguntó Trunks atemorizado.

-Trunks-los dos niños se miraron-yo no quiero volverme a enfrentar a él... pero tampoco a esa mujer.-

-Ni yo-los pequeños recordaban su horrible batalla con Broly, no tuvo piedad ni con Videl.

De un momento a otro las fuerzas desaparecieron como por arte de magia. Todos se quedaron mirándose, no se habían vuelto locos, todos lo sentían. Aunque aquellas fuerzas se notaran lejos y no muy fuertes tenían que ser poderosas para que ellos lo notaran desde donde estaban.

* * *

Seres que un día murieron estaban en un planeta desconocido, al menos para algunos. Miraban sus manos, tocaban sus rostros y daban puñetazos al aire. No era un sueño... habían vuelto a la vida. Estaban vivos en algún lugar del Universo. A muchos les aparecía una malvada sonrisa, hay varios que anhelaban estar de nuevo vivos para vengarse... vengarse de aquellos que los enfrentaron y acabaron mandándolos al infierno.

Entre la muchedumbre, los gritos y risas de alegría, se encontraba una mujer aun tocando su rostro. Ella estaba segura de que había muerto, de que su corazón una vez se paró y rompió en mil pedazos. Tomó un poco de aire y luego lo soltó, estaba respirando. Su mirada fue a la gente que rebosaba de alegría, hacía años que no les veía.

-¿Reina Arwen?-preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, la mujer se giró y vio a un hombre calvo y alto.

-Nappa-sonrió ella viendo una cara conocida.

Sí, era la madre de Vegeta y Tarble. Ella, junto con los demás estaba viva, sin importar que fuera diferente. Pero sabía que en el fondo esto no era bueno.

-¿Queréis saber por que estáis aquí?-una voz femenina llamó la atención de los presentes. Desde una espesa niebla provocada se veían unos ojos felinos de color amarillos-luchad conmigo y vengar vuestras muertes.-

* * *

**Los enemigos de nuestros héroes están vivos. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Conseguirá esta nueva enemiga convencer de que luchen a su lado teniendo a familiares de Vegeta y Goku además sabiendo que deberán unir fuerzas con el tirano que destruyó su planeta?**

**Toda respuesta en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Gracias por leer y haber mandado review, sigan haciéndolo! Y como siempre... no se desconecten )**


	3. La alianza

**Os dejo con el capítulo tres! espero que os guste y lo disfruten!**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 3. La alianza.

Los saiyajins miraban a la mujer que dijo aquellas palabras. Ella observaba y solo podía ver a los saiyajins, no había nadie más, ni siquiera Freezer. Un hombre de mirada seria y fría, pelo en forma de llama, fuerte y ya algo mayor pero no la aparentaba, gracias a su sangre, se acercó a la mujer.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó el hombre mirando a la mujer de arriba abajo.

-Tu salvación-sonrió de medio lado la mujer de cabello rojizo-me llamo Adara y pertenecía al planeta Anwar.-

-¿Nos has devuelto tú a la vida?-preguntó un saiyajin desde atrás.

-Así es-respondió ella sin parar de mirar a todos los resucitados.

Al final se topó con la oscura y tranquila mirada de quien ella más deseaba encontrar. Broly estaba vivo pero no se inmutó en ir a verla. Al lado de él estaba su padre, Paragus. Que también lo conocía a la perfección.

-¿Pretendes que nos aliemos contigo después de lo que sufrimos con ese lagarto?-frunció el ceño el saiyajin que tenía el pelo en forma de llama.

-Querido Vegeta-una fría voz se escuchó desde atrás. Todos contemplaron a Freezer, bien acompañado de su ejercito, su familia y Cell. Entre otros se encontraba un extraño ser de pequeña estatura, Babidi-deberías hablar de mí con más respeto.-

Todos miraron con odio al tirano, ellos sabían perfectamente que la destrucción de su planeta y que todos ellos, a excepción de algunos, murieron en sus manos. El rey Vegeta miraba a Freezer con desafió y esto hacía que el lagarto riera.

-¿De verdad crees que puedes hacer algo contra mí?-preguntó irónico el tirano.

-El rey solo no-lo defendió un hombre parecido al héroe que acabó con Majin Buu, su padre Bardock-pero entre todos acabaremos contigo.-

-¡Tú eres ese desgraciado que se atrevió a desafiar a Majin Buu!-le señaló Babidi, que lo confundió por Goku.

-¡Basta!-se oyó el grito de una mujer. Adara se puso en medio de ellos-este hombre no es el que tú crees y conoces.-

-También has resucitado a Freezer-la miró Paragus molesto y ella lo ignoró.

-Os he devuelto a la vida para vengar vuestras razas y muertes-la mujer desafió con palabras a ambos bandos-muchos moristeis a manos de Freezer y os comprendo... mi pueblo fue destruido en sus manos. ¡Pero hay peores que él!-gritó para que todos la oyeran.

-¿Tú no sabes lo que Raditz, Vegeta y yo sufrimos a manos de Freezer?-preguntó Nappa y todos miraron alrededor.

-¿Dónde está Vegeta?-buscó el rey a su hijo.

-Él sigue vivo-sonrió la mujer haciendo que todos la prestaran atención-ha repudiado a su raza, ahora solo vive para su familia-dijo en un tono cariñoso y luego escupió como si estuviera asqueada.

-¿Familia?-interrogó Freezer sin dar razones a las palabras de Adara.

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel extraño muchacho que te mató?-el tirano asintió colérico y ella prosiguió-era el hijo del futuro de Vegeta.-

Todo se hizo silencio, muchos quedaron sorprendidos y otros ya sabían la noticia, pero no muchos. La mujer sonrió de medio lado y luego frunció el ceño.

-Ahora es amigo de aquel que vosotros tanto odiáis-y después de hacer una pausa soltó su nombre con odio-Goku.-

Los únicos en reaccionar fueron los tres tiranos, el ejercito de Freezer y Cell, que realmente no esperaba aquello. Babidi por su parte no le interesaba y los saiyajins no le conocían con aquel nombre, a excepción de Paragus, Broly, Raditz y Nappa, que los dos primeros no reaccionaron pero los otros sí, sobre todo quien era su hermano.

-¿Quién es Goku?-preguntó uno sin entender.

-Kakarotto-respondió Broly y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Ese idiota se atrevió a ignorar su misión-siguió hablando Adara mientras que todos seguían escuchándola con atención-no mató a los habitantes de la Tierra, es más, los protege y tiene una familia. Ha mezclado sus genes con los de una humana y ambos tienen dos hijos en común.-

-Es una vergüenza para nosotros-apretó con fuerza sus puños el rey Vegeta.

-Y vuestro hijo igual, Majestad-mencionó ella riendo haciendo que las palabras golpearan en la cabeza del monarca.

-Hay que matarlos-mencionó Paragus y todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Entonces-el silencio se rompió en pocos segundos por las palabras de Adara-uniros todos y pelead para una venganza... Y luego dominaremos todo el Universo.-

Se escucharon los gritos de todos los presentes, uno en el que enlazaban sus fuerzas. Mientras que algunas voces se quedaban en silencio después de oír aquellas palabras dichas antes.

* * *

Una mujer de largo cabello negro, ojos azabaches grandes, blanca y hermosa, vestida con un largo vestido claro corría en un lugar donde no había principio ni tampoco fin. Todo a su alrededor era negro y parecía que ya estaba cansada. Tropezó y cayó rápidamente al oscuro suelo. Intentó levantarse pero se torció un tobillo en la caída. Ella gritaba y pedía ayuda pero nadie la socorría. Detrás de ella se encontraba la figura de un cuerpo. Era de baja estatura y no podía divisarse bien.

La figura poco a poco empezó a emitir vida, era un ser blanco con partes del cuerpo color morado. Tenía una mirada fría color roja, una sonrisa sádica y una cola que no paraba de golpear contra el suelo. Se acercaba a la mujer que estaba intentando levantarse pero no lo conseguía.

-¡CHI CHI!-gritaba la voz de un hombre que no podía ir a ayudarla pero en cambio estaba siendo espectador de lo que ocurría.

Se encontraba enfrente de ella y estaba agarrado por cuerdas fuertes que tiraban de él. Estaba sujeto de piernas, brazos, cintura y cuello. El luchaba para soltarse pero cada vez era más difícil. Lo único que podía era gritar y solo cuando aquella cuerda alrededor del cuello se lo permitía. Ella no parecía verle, incluso estando delante de sus narices, ni siquiera pudo escucharle.

-¡CHI CHI!-volvió a gritar pero no le oía. Él ya estaba desesperando e insistía en luchar para poder escapar de esas cuerdas y salvarla.

Cuando parecía que se podía levantar la fría mano de aquel ser la agarró de la pierna y la estampó contra el suelo oscuro. Ella miró a quien hizo eso, estaba sonriendo, disfrutaba con su sufrimiento. Sintiendo dolor llevó sus manos a la nariz y el labio, donde brotaban hilos de sangre. De repente aquel ser la agarró del pelo y ella gritó de dolor mientras el hombre que intentaba librarse de las cuerdas lo contemplaba con angustia. Empezó a darla bofetadas en la cara y puñetazos en la tripa.

-¡DÉJALA!-gritó de nuevo quien estaba atado-¡PELEA CONMIGO!-

De repente una esfera se formó en la palma de la mano del ser pequeño y aquel que estaba atado pensó lo peor. En un segundo como un rayo el corazón de la mujer fue atravesado, quien la tenía sujeta la soltó haciendo que cayera al negro suelo sin vida.

-¡CHI CHI!-volvió a gritar y se levantó angustiado.

Miró a su alrededor estaba todo oscuro, excepto un poco de luz que entraba por una ventana. Se encontraba metido en su cama y con alguien que empezó a moverse. La luz se hizo presente por completo cuando aquella mujer encendió la lámpara.

-Goku-dijo con un poco de sueño-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has gritado?-

-Chi Chi-sonrió viendo a su mujer a su lado-solo tuve un mal sueño.-

-¡Estás empapado!-observó la mojada frente de Goku-¿qué soñaste para estar así?-

-Pues...-se rascó la cabeza un poco y luego sonrió-no a sido nada, ya ha pasado.-

-Me has preocupado mucho, Goku-acarició el rostro aun mojado de su marido-me has llamado como un loco.-

-Yo... soñé...-no sabía que decirla, si decía que soñó con Freezer se enfadaría porque siempre pensaba en pelea, y si decía que era que ella moría... realmente no sabía si eso debía contárselo-me vacunaron-se rascó la cabeza y su mujer sonrió un poco.

-Debes dejar de tener miedo a las inyecciones-se tumbó de nuevo y apagó la luz.

Goku se tumbó también sintiéndose un poco mal, tenía miedo de que algo la pasará a ella y soñar con Freezer no era nada bueno, sobre todo cuando nunca soñó con él. En cambio una vez si tuvo una pesadilla con los androides que acabaron con ella. Se acercó a Chi Chi, la rodeó por la cintura y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Él la protegería en la vida real ¿por qué no podría ella protegerle a él en sus pesadillas?

-Buenas noches, Goku-dijo ella mientras acariciaba el alborotado pelo de su marido.

* * *

Todos estaban contentos, no les hacía gracia unir fuerzas pero lo harían si así se vengaban. Entre la multitud una mujer intervino, y esta vez no fue Adara. Era una saiyajin con mirada noble.

-¿Os habéis vuelto locos?-preguntó ella molesta haciendo que el festín que tenían cesara para mirarla a ella.

-Reina Arwen-dijeron muchos al reconocer a la saiyajin.

-Uno de ellos es vuestro príncipe-recriminó la mujer-y sobre todo mi hijo.-

-Vuestro hijo ha tenido un heredero con malos genes-se burló Adara y la reina la miró desafiante.

-¿Por que nació de la unión de una humana?-preguntó ella molesta por las palabras de aquella mujer-¡yo no quiero pelear contra mi hijo y su familia! ¡Menos con su planeta!-

-¿Su planeta?-se molestó el rey que se acercó a ella y la encaró-su planeta es el nuestro y no la Tierra.-

-Su planeta es el que él quiera y donde esté su familia-dijo sin echarse atrás por la mirada amenazante de quien se supone que era su compañero.

-Si no peleas a nuestro lado morirás-advirtió la mujer de ojos felinos.

Arwen la miró de arriba abajo como si la estuviera analizando. Se dio media vuelta y se fue de la muchedumbre, no quería morir sin ver antes a sus hijos y sobre todo informarles de lo que estaba pasando. Si ella peleaba no sería para matar a Vegeta, sino para ayudarlo, aunque tuviera que pelear con el rey.

-¿Qué era eso de Reina Arwen?-una voz masculina se oyó detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y reconoció el rostro del hombre.

-An... Andro-nombró aquel que era su hermano.

* * *

**Andro es un personaje inventado que sale en mi fic "El nacimiento del heredero". Para quien no lo haya leído es lo único que os puedo decir, porque tendrá que influir mucho en las batallas.**

**Me gustaría decir de un review que vi sobre que las esferas no resucitan a la gente pasada un año. Me gustaría contestarla, con respeto por supuesto jaja, según lo que yo sé, Porunga, el dragón de Namek, tiene una fuerza mayor que Shen Long, por lo que supuse que podría resucitar a los personajes. Aún así miré un poco de información y en efecto, Shen Long, pasado un año no puede resucitar a nadie, pero no dice lo mismo de Porunga, es más, puede resucitar tantas veces como quiera. Bueno, yo dejo esto aquí por si acaso alguien también tenía la duda.**

**Gracias por leer y haber dejado review! Sigan haciéndolo y no se desconecten! ;)**


End file.
